Walls
by Angel Della Notte
Summary: Aoi pauses for a moment reflect to on her life and love. Aoi X Chie


**Walls**

**By**

**Angel Della Notte**

I swore to myself that I would never again fall for a soldier but then you came along. I tried to guard my heart from you but that was an impossible task as you had already stolen it the first time we met. You were that lost little girl at the transport station I felt drawn to you from the start. So I showed you the way saying it was on my way back to the palace even though that was a lie. I still to this day don't know why I did it. No that is a lie too I did it because I knew then that I was in love with you. Well I didn't but my heart did. My mind kept telling me don't do it she will just break your heart like before. No matter how charming you are or how much I longed to be with you I knew you were a soldier and that someday you might be called out to war and never come back. I couldn't go through that not again. Yet here you are laying in my bed while I dress getting ready for work. My biggest fear as happened we went to war but it wasn't me that almost lost you.

While I laid there I couldn't wake up it was like I was in a trance trapped there only able to hear and feel I was aware of everything mostly I was aware of you even when you sat there silent and away from me I knew. I remember you sitting by my side holding my hand and talking softly to me. You confessed feelings that you already done before. You had never been shy about telling me that you love me it was just this time it seemed different it seemed more real. You truly opened your heart to me. I remembering thinking that the way you stumbled through it that you had never let anyone in that close to you. Except me, the rest of the time I wondered why? Why me? What was so special about me that you refused to give up? It wasn't that I was just a pretty girl as you have been with others far prettier then me. What was it that made me so special? I'm nobody just a maid to the royal family. How could you have picked me when you had princesses throwing themselves at your feet?

Chie Hallard the Prince of Garderobe, conquer of beautiful young maidens. You could have had your pick of anyone but you chose me. I've seen a side of you that no one else has ever seen. I know why you were such a playboy why you moved from girl to girl never staying with them. Never satisfied knowing that they couldn't give you what you needed. It wasn't that you were cold and heartless looking for nothing more then a good time. It was because you were searching for love never able to find it until you met me. It must have hurt finding love and being rejected by it. You have no idea how sorry I am that I did that to you. I was scared and I know that isn't reason enough but it's the truth. I had been hurt before and I couldn't bear doing that again. Even though I pushed you away you never gave up. Every time I turned around there you were with a blue rose in your hand. I loved that about you but still resisted.

Maybe my rejecting you and hurting you was penance for all the hearts you had broken. Perhaps you could never have found true love unless you had known what it is to be hurt. I loved him then he died and I thought that my ability to love have died the day I buried him. It hadn't though it was just locked away. You weren't the first person to seek after me then but like you I pushed them away they were different they gave up unlike you with that irresistible smile on your face and a will that wouldn't give in. Such pain you had to go through each time I politely said no. Yet still you stood there with that smile and resigned to be only my friend for that day. Then again like clockwork you would be there the next day asking a blue rose in hand as always. Where do you get those roses I've still to this day never found your source?

Slowly time passed and you became a close friend but those feelings were still there hidden under the wall I built around my heart with each day that passed you removed a brick in that wall until there was nothing there but my heart; unlocked and vulnerable to your charms. I let you in ignoring my fears and you were always so good to me. That charm wasn't an act to win me over. It was just you. There is so much love in your heart though no one ever sees it. Call me selfish if you want but I am glad no one does because that means it is all for me; a side of Chie Hallard that belongs to only me that I can hide away and keep to myself.

As I pull my apron on and tie it I walk over to the bed pressing a kiss to your forehead. You smile and stretch out shifting in your sleep until you lay the sheets barely covering you and on top of my pillow. So much I wish I could just crawl back into bed with you and sleep away the day in your arms. To make love to you the one and only person I love the cocky coral that became a graceful pearl then a Meister who captured my heart. A quite glance over to the clock and I see there is still an hour before I need to wake the queen up. I slide back into bed with you who instantly felt me there and wrapped your arms around me. The queen will be furious but I don't care. I would withstand anything just to be with you. Chie Hallard, Meister, soldier, charmer and the love of my life.

The End


End file.
